InuYasha and the Crystal Orb
by Games-Are-My-Life
Summary: A year after Kagome choice to stay in the feudal era with Inuyasha everything seemed to be going just fine until a young demon child ends up at the village while being chased by a new growing evil, what does the evil want with the child and why does the child have a connection with Sesshomaro?


Kagome P.O.V

I walk through the forest looking for herbs that Lady Kaede asked me to go find and collect, I stop walking and take a deep breath of fresh air in. I look around seeing all the beautiful things that nature made here in this forest, I notice a slight dirt path that went through the forest "Wait a minute, I remember this path…" I say following the path deeper into the forest, after a minute of walking a came to a clearing and saw an old well; The Bone-Eaters Well. I walk up to the well and place the basket a was carrying on the ground next to the well, I gently place my hands on the wood and slightly look over looking down the well "Too believe it's been a year since I came back through here… hehe it still only feels like yesterday I climbed out of here and meet Inuyasha…" I smile to myself remembering that day, I start to think of my family back in my time "I hope they are all ok…" I sigh closing my eyes thinking of them.

"Don't think for second you're going back there!" I jump back a little startled and let out a yelp, I turn around and see Inuyasha standing on a branch on one of the trees with a smug look on his face "Inuyasha you jerk! SIT BOY!" I yell at him angry, his face turns to pure horror as he hears those two words. The beads on the necklace around his neck begin to glow as they pull him down to the ground… face first… hard. I walk up to him and with my arms crossed over my chest with a not so happy look on my face "Why…" he whimpers, his voice filled with pain "That's for scaring me! And I told you before I'm not going back home, I'm staying here with you and everyone else" I say in a matter of fact tone.

He lifts his head up with a scroll on his face, his white dog ears twitching in announce; they'll never stop being cute. "Why are you here anyway?" I say helping the half demon dog off the ground "I got bored so I came looking for you" he said with a slight blush to his cheeks, I open my mouth to say something- "KAGOME, INUYASHA!" I hear someone cry out, me and Inuyasha look out and see a giant pink balloon like thing with a face on it flying in the air "Shippo!" I yell smiling, it hovers closer down to us. The pink balloon like thing disappears in a puff of smoke turning into a young fox demon; Shippo "I missed you!" he yells jumping into my arms "I missed you too shippo" I say smiling cuddling to cute fox demon "I bet you missed me the most though" Inuyasha saying all proud of himself with his head held high and arms crossed over his chest "Oh please who in their right mind would miss an idiot like you" Shippo says with a bored look.

"Why you!" Inuyasha says angrily balling his hand into a fist and hits Shippo in the head hard causing a bump to form on his small head "Ow kagome!" Shippo yells with tears in his eyes "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" I yell "No wait I'm sorry!" Inuyasha yells before face planting back into the ground with the same force as before "He's never gonna learn is he?" Shippo saying rubbing his head "No I don't think he will" I say sighing and start walking away heading back to the village while we hear Inuyasha yell at us for leaving him.

Rin P.O.V

"I see ye is wearing ye new gift" Lady Kaede said too me as I walk out of the hut that I lived in "Yes Lady Kaede, Lord Sesshomaro got it for me so I must wear it!" I say smiling to her, I look down at the dark blue Kimono that lord Sesshomaro got for me the last time he came to visit me. "Lady Kaede?" I ask "Yes child?" she says, "Will it be ok if I head down the river on my own?" I ask her, she looks at me and gives me a smile "Very well child, but ye be careful" she says to me as she picks up her basket heading off to go get food. I walk down towards the river next to the village and carefully make my way down the small dirt hill making sure not to ruin my new Kimono, I walk alongside the river going up river away from the village; I just wanted time to think to myself without anyone.

I kept walking until I thought I was far enough from the village, I sigh and sit on a boulder next to the river; I look at the water and see my reflection. I look at my reflection and begin to think of my future, I had turned twelve a few months ago and now that I notice I'm getting older I realised I'm a year closer to having to pick; do I stay with humans or go back and travel with Lord Sesshomaro and Master Jaken? I liked being around them and I still owe Lord Sesshomaro for saving me but everyone else thinks I need to stay with humans; I thought to myself.

I pull on some of my black hair in frustration, I slide off the boulder and pick up a rock "Why is it so hard to pick!?" I yell throwing the rock into the water; the water making a splash as the rock hit its. I sigh and sit on the ground next to the water; pulling my knees up to my chest as I rest my head on my knees "I wish he would just take me away and I wouldn't have to pick…" I sigh to myself thinking of Lord Sesshomaro. I sit there on the ground for a while trying to clear my head, I get a chill up my spine feeling like someone or something was watching me. I open my eyes and look around until my eyes land on someone staring at me hiding behind the small make shift bridge that was only a few meters away from me "Hello?" I ask them but they yelp and hid even more, I hesitate for a moment thinking if I should go up to them; but I decide to investigate. I walk up to the bridge and try to get a better look at them "It's ok I don't bite" I say smiling; they peak their head out a little to look at me "Y-You sure…?" they ask, their voice was like a little boy; I nod and smile more. They hesitate for a minute but the mystery person finally showed themselves; it was a little boy, about my age but with long white hair tied up in a ponytail and bangs hiding half his face, pale skin, blue scar like marks on both sides of his face, fangs, pointy ears, bright blue eyes with tears forming in them and was wearing a white Kimono with a light blue one under it; he was clearly a demon.

"Why are you crying?" I ask curious, he looks at me shocked and starts wiping the tears from his eyes but refuses to speak "Why won't you talk?" I say, he stays quite for a minute but finally speaks "M-my mother told me n-not to talk t-to humans…" he stutters scared "Why don't you come out, I promise I won't hurt you, I know not all demons are bad" I say smiling extending my arm out trying to encourage him to come out from behind the bridge, he looks at my hand for a few moments before then slowly reaching his hand out to grab mine. Once he fully grabbed my hand I gently pulled back helping him come out from behind the bridge "There we go!" I say smiling while giggling, I notice his cheeks become red and he looks away shy "My names Rin, what's yours?" I say, he looks up at me for a second than looks away again "S-shiroi Koi"


End file.
